Yugi And Joey In Literature Class
by Stormrose Dewleaf
Summary: Yugi and Joey are working on a paper in Literature class, Joey is asking the stupidest questions, and Yugi has to help him find the answer without giving away the answer itself.
1. The Lady Or The Tiger

**Chapter 1  
The Lady Or The Tiger**

I adore Joey. Don't get me wrong just 'cause I'm picking on him. He's not that much of an idiot. However, he doesn't exactly seem like the type to have excellent reading comprehension skills, plus this was written back in my freshman year when my bff and I would spend hours thinking up new ways to make fun of (good-naturedly, of course) Joey.

* * *

Joey and Yugi were sitting in Literature class. The teacher was passing out worksheets over short stories the class had read that year. "Okay class, you can work together and help your classmates on this worksheet, but absolutely _no_ giving each other the answers." The teacher gives a meaningful look towards someone. "Understand, Mr. Muto and Mr. Wheeler?" 

"Yep," said Joey.

"Of course," said Yugi.

The teacher gave them a disbelieving look and continued passing out papers. "Uh huh."

"The Lady Or The Tiger," read Joey. "Which one was that again?"

"The first one we read this year."

"That one where the king threw his daughter's boyfriend in the tiger pit?"

"Well…kinda…He had to pick a door. Behind one of the doors was a beautiful woman, and behind the other was a ferocious tiger."

"Well that's an easy choice. Any idiot would choose a woman over a tiger unless he wanted to die."

"He didn't know what was behind which door."

"How could he forget something like that?"

"He didn't forget. He was never told."

"Who would let him go in there without telling him first? Sounds like someone's got a big-time grudge."

"Yeah, the king. He didn't like the idea of the guy seeing his daughter."

"Sound's like a typical dad. So how did the guy know which door to choose?"

"The princess told him."

"She was in the pit too?"

"No, she was up in the stands next to her father."

"So how did she tell him?"

"Signaled him with her right hand."

"Oh. What was behind tha door?"

"The story never said. It left the choice up to the reader."

"Howzat possible? He either chose the lady or the tiger. It's one or the other. Which was it?"

"It's an ambiguous ending, Joey."

"What's ambiguous mean?"

"Unclear, indistinct, uncertain, hazy…Stuff like that."

"So it was foggy that day?"


	2. The White Snake

**Chapter 2  
The White Snake**

"Yuge." Yugi didn't answer at first, busy on his own paper. "Yuge. Hey, Yugi." Yugi heard him that time, but chose to ignore him. "Hey Yugi, wake up!"

Unfortunately Yugi wasn't the only one to hear him. The teacher turned a glare in their direction. "Mr. Wheeler, please keep your voice down!"

"Uh…sorry 'bout that." He waited until the teacher had turned away before poking Yugi. "Yuge, I need help on this one."

"I've helped you on just about every question over 'The Lady or the Tiger'. Surely you don't need help on 'The White Snake'. You were actually paying attention that day."

Joey grinned guiltily. "Well…I wasn't actually paying attention. Teacha was getting mad at me for falling asleep, so I zoned out instead."

"What? Then how were you able to answer every question the teacher asked you?"

"That was before Tristan changed his schedule. He was giving me the answers."

Yugi sighed. "Why am I not surprised? Okay, which question?"

"What food was it that tha king ate every day?"

"Joey, what's the title of the story?"

"First of all, that ain't the question. I asked what the food was. Second…what's a title?"

"It's the name."

"Name of what?"

"Of the story."

"Oh, the name of the story is 'The White Snake'. But that ain't what I wanted to know. I wanted to know what the food was that the king ate every day."

"The name of the story is also the food that the king ate."

"How the heck can ya eat a name?"


	3. The Tell Tale Heart

**Chapter 3  
The Tell-Tale Heart**

"Hey, I rememba this one!"

"That's a first," Yugi mutters under his breath.

"This was the one where the dead guy's heart was still beating."

"His heart wasn't beating. The murderer just thought it was.

"What was he, some sorta nutcase?"

"I thought you remembered this story."

"Yeah, but I thought the guy said at the very beginning that he wasn't crazy. And he had some great hearing, too. I mean, he had to, to be able to hear the old guy's heart."

"He wasn't _really_ hearing the guy's heart. I just told you that."

"Was somebody next door playing drums or something?"

"There wasn't any sound at all. It was all in the murderer's head."

"What was he, some sorta nutcase?"

"You said that already."

"Said what?"

"That he was some sort of nutcase."

"He was? I thought he said at the beginning that he wasn't crazy."

Yugi sighed. "He just thought he wasn't crazy because he really was crazy."

"Ohh, okay…Wait…Huh?"


	4. The Monkey's Paw

**Chapter 4  
The Monkey's Paw**

Joey tilted his head. "Okay, this one I kinda rememba. Monkey's paw was cursed. Problem is, I don't remember what the curse was, and that's what this question asks." 

"Actually, it wasn't _cursed,_ it just had a spell put on it by an Indian fakir."

"An Indian? You mean like Geronimo or Pocahontas?"

"No, Indian as in someone from India, not Indian as in Native American."

"Oh, I get it." Yugi gave him a skeptical look. "Okay, so I don't get it. But what was the curse?"

"It was a spell, not a curse."

"Curse, spell, who cares. It's magic. I don't like magic, not after all we've been through."

"Anyway, I can't give you the answer, and I'm not sure how to explain it without giving it away. You're on your own."

"Darn. Fine, help me with the next one. What amount of money did Mr. and Mrs. White got for their son's death?"

Yugi thought for a minute. "Umm…Okay, I got it. What's one ton?"

"Heavy."

"No, Joey. How many pounds is it?"

"A lot."

"We're gonna be on this one for a while."


	5. The Yellow Wallpaper

**Chapter 5  
The Yellow Wallpaper**

Wow. This poor thing has been collecting dust since 2005, despite me having this chapter written since then. It seems a lot longer than two and a half years. -pats it- Good times, good times.

If this is your first time reading one of my fics, please don't judge my writing by this. -sweatdrop- And please remember it was written in the pre-angst, pre-growing up months of my high school freshman year, before I learned much about writing.

* * *

"Uh…I don' remember us readin' this story," said Joey, gulping.

"Which one?" said Yugi with a resigned sigh.

"'The Yellow Wallpaper'". When did we read that one?"

Yugi gave him a strange look. "Yesterday."

"Wait, was that the one wit' the mental woman?"

"Well, yeah, that's one way to describe the narrator."

"I don't remember all of it. I musta been asleep again. Oh well. I'll just do my best. First question…"

"…"

"Hey Yuge, can ya help me on this first one?"

Yugi leaned over to read the question. "What color was the paper…Joey!"

"What? I wasn't payin' attention yesterday. I dunno what color they said."

"Joey, what's the name of the story?"

"'The Yellow Wallpaper'. I know that. But I dunno what color the wallpaper was."

"Okay, the title mentions the wallpaper, right?"

"It does? Oh yeah. 'The Yellow _Wallpaper'._ Okay. But what does that got to do wit' the color of the wallpaper?"

"What adjective comes before wallpaper?"

"What's an adjective?"

"Something that describes a noun or a pronoun."

"What's a pronoun?"

"It…Never mind that! What word comes before wallpaper?"

"Yellow."

"There's your answer."

"Where?"

"You just said it."

"Said what?"

"The color."

"Of what?"

Yugi gritted his teeth. "Of the wallpaper."

"That's what I wanna know. What color is the wallpaper?"

"Grr…IT'S YELLOW! IT'S RIGHT THERE IN THE TITLE! THE _YELLOW_ WALLPAPER!"

"Yugi Moto, I distinctly told the class you help your fellow classmates, not give the answer. Come sit in the corner desk for the rest of class, and you get ten points off your paper.

"Wha – me? What did I do? What about Joey?"

"And for back talking, you will _not_ sit anywhere near Mr. Wheeler for the rest of the semester."

"What? _Now_ who's gonna help me wit' my paper? There's still two more stories left!"

**THE END**


End file.
